rockfandomcom_gl-20200214-history
Nirvana
Nirvana foi unha banda de grunge formada en 1987 e orixinaria de Aberdeen, Washington. Foi a encargada de popularizar o movemento grunge da cidade de Seattle e desapareceu despois do suicidio do seu líder, Kurt Cobain, en abril de 1994. Historia Nirvana foi unha das bandas máis importantes da historia do rock, tendo contribuído de forma directa na redefinición do xénero a finais do século pasado. A súa carreira meteórica e o seu líder, Kurt Cobain, son parte importante da historia da música recente, e continúan hoxe en día despertando discusións e adoración, así como o seu reducido legado continúa influenciando e sendo reverenciado por fans e artistas en todo o mundo. A infancia de Kurt Cobain Kurt Donald Cobain naceu o 20 de febreiro de 1967 en Aberdeen, aproximadamente a 220 quilómetros ao sur de Seattle, no estado de Washington. Debido aos constantes problemas entre os seus pais (un mecánico e unha secretaria, que separaríanse cando Kurt tiña 7 anos), el vivíu en varios lugares diferentes, e dende cedo amosouse un rapaz moi inquieto e con problemas de saúde que o obrigaban a tomar sedantes e outros remedios para calmar a súa hiperactividade e fazer que se concentrase na escola. Pero os esforzos con respecto aos seus estudos foron en van, e posteriormente desligouse da vida escolar. Kurt pasaba grande parte do seu tempo só, escoitando música, pintando e escribindo nos seus diarios, a maioría das veces, na casa de parentes ou mesmo na dos seus amigos, que aceptaban coidar do rapaz. A súa difícil infancia seria refletida anos máis tarde en varias cancións que el compuxo para a banda. Así, aínda moi noviño, el tivo contacto co rock e escoitaba bandas como The Beatles, Monkees, Clash, Kiss, Black Sabbath, Sex Pistols e Led Zeppelin. Aos 14 anos regaláronlle unha guitarra polo seu aniversario. Adolescencia Kurt foi medrando, e na súa adolescencia acabou envolvéndose no escenario musical underground da rexión, onde fixo varias amizades e chegou a traballar colaborando con algunhas bandas. Entre elas estaba The Melvins, un dos máis importantes nomes da zona e que servíu de inspiración para grande parte das bandas que máis tarde formarían o escenario de Seattle que fíxose coñecido mundialmente, e entre elas o propio Nirvana. Nesa época Kurt chegou a formar unha banda, chamada Fecal Matter, co baixista de The Melvins, Dale Crover, e gravou precariamente algún material. Kurt e Krist coñécense Foi Buzz Osbourne (vocalista de The Melvins) quen lle presentou en 1985 ao seu futuro mellor amigo, Krist Novoselic. Foi tamén Buzz que lle amosou outras bandas que serían máis tarde a influencia principal de Nirvana, como The Stooges, Black Flag e Flipper. Kurt comezou a adquirir consciencia dos principios do punk rock e tamén a renegar e agochar o seu pasado de fan de bandas mainstream, conflicto ese que perduraría e influenciaría boa parte da súa vida. Meses despois de coñecerse, Kurt e Krist mudáronse para Olympia, atraídos pelo escenario musical desa cidade. Formaron a súa primeira banda en 1986, chamada Stiff Woodies. Cobain tovaba a batería e Krist o baixo, e os outros instrumentos os tocaban diferentes amigos, que entraban da banda para despois saír. Da mesma maneira que mudaban as formacións, mudaba o nome da banda: pasaron tamén por Skid Row e Sellouts. Durante esas mudanzas, as posicións entre os membros tamén cambiaban, e ao final de 1986, a banda estaba con Cobain cantando e tocando a guitarra, Krist seguía tocando o baixo e Aaron Burkhart na batería. Coa saída de Aaron, Chad Channing asume as baquetas, e a banda troca o nome definitivamente para Nirvana. O ano de 1986 tamén marca a fundación da Sub Pop, discográfica creada polos amigos Jonathan Poneman e Bruce Pavitt, este último viñera para Seattle xunto con Kim Thayil, que máis tarde formaría Soundgarden. O obxetivo do selo era axudar a bandas independentes no inicio da súa carreira e sería a responsable de amosar a Nirvana ao mundo pouco tempo despois. Os inicios da banda 1987 marca o inicio da meteórica carreira de Nirvana, inicio non moi diferente ao de todas as bandas independentes: concertos e pequenas presentacións en bares, festas e universidades locais. O seu son xa se caracterizaba por ser unha mestura da agresividade e rebeldía do punk rock co peso e enerxía do metal/hard rock. Tamén comezaba a destacar a figura de Kurt Cobain, líder e principal compositor da banda. Aos poucos Nirvana foise facendo un oco no circuito underground da rexión. Foi através desa relativa fama como o produtor Jack Endino coñeceu ao grupo. Despois de presentarse a eles e facerse amigos, axudounos na produción dalgunhas cintas demo coas cales convenceu ao seu amigo Jonathan Poneman, da Sub Pop, para asinar un contrato con Nirvana. O primeiro fruto dese contrato foi un vinilo lanzado en novembro de 1988 através do famoso The Singles Club, coas cancións "Love Buzz" (versión dunha banda holandesa chamada Socking Blues) e "Big Chesse". O lanzamento final dese sinxelo foi marcado por algúns problemas debido ás dificuldades financeiras da discográfica. A pesares de facer un bo traballo de divulgación de varias bandas que non atopaban apoio nas grandes discográficas, a Sub Pop continuaba a ser un pequeno selo con escasos recursos, o que dificultaba levar a cabo algúns dos propósitos dos seus fundadores. Ese feito ocorreu tamén con Nirvana, que non só víu retrasado o lanzamento de "Love Buzz", senón que tamén tivo que aceptar un aumento no prezo final de venda, para tentar evitar unha posible perda de cartos investidos polo selo. Finalmente non foi o que aconteceu. O sinxelo vendeu ben (aparte das 1.000 copias orixinais foi necesario fabricar 200 máis), principalmente debido ao feito de que Nirvana xa posuía un pequeno público, nacido das famosas e incendiarias presentacións da banda en Olympia e Seattle. Debido ao éxito a Sub Pop decide arriscar e investir nun álbum para a banda, aparte de promover un mellor esquema de divulgación para eles. Cos cartos gañados co The Singles Club (que despois de Nirvana lanzou tamén material de Mudhoney, The Flaming Lips, Afghan Whigs e Tad), a Sub Pop pagou a estadía en Seattle dun famoso editor inglés da revista New Music Express. O obxectivo era facerlle coñecer a fervente escena underground da rexión. O editor, chamado Everett True, ficou impresionado con bandas como Mudhoney, Nirvana e Soundgarden, e as fixo noticia en Europa. O embrión do éxito do "grunge", termo que viña sendo utilizado (reza a lenda, acuñado por Mark Arm) para referirse á escena musical do nordeste dos Estados Unidos, comezou a se desenvolver aí. As bandas de Seattle pasaron a facer xiras maiores e comezaron a ver os seus nomes escritos e recoñecidos en varias revistas e publicacións dos Estados Unidos e de Europa. Así, mentres Nirvana continuaba facendo concertos, o grupo comezou a pensar tamén na gravación do seu primeiro disco, ofrecido pola Sub Pop. A banda contou temén co apoio financieiro de Jason Everman (que máis tarde tería unha rápida pasaxe como baixista de Soundgarden), que acabou sendo citado no libreto do álbum como guitarrista. Realmente el só tocou co grupo nunha ocasión: na gravación dunha versión de Kiss, a canción "Do You Love Me?", que entrou nun disco tributo á banda lanzado pouco antes da gravación do primeiro álbum de Nirvana. O primeiro álbum, Bleach A finais de 1988 Nirvana entra no estudio para gravar o seu primeiro LP. Finalmente, o álbum titulado Bleach foi lanzado en xuño de 1989 (a Sub Pop aínda arrastraba os velhos problemas financeiros que atrasaron a súa chegada ás tendas, a pesares de que a situación estaba mellorando). O disco vende preto de 35.000 copias. Trátase dun pequeno clásico aínda que ten un son bastante tosco e primitivo. Chad Channing saíu en maio de 1990 alegando diferencias musicais cos outros compañeiros, e no seu lugar inicialmente foi chamado Dale Crover de The Melvins, antigo amigo de Kurt. Pero Dale non estivo moito tempo, e pouco despois asumiría as baquetas Dan Peters de Mudhoney. Estes bateristas estiveron só mentres non atopaban un definitivo xa que os dous tiñan xa as súas propias bandas. É con Peters na batería con quen Nirvana grava, aínda en 1990, o sinxelo "Sliver", e que aparte da canción-título posuía tamén o tema "Dive". Gravaron tamén un EP chamado "Blew" ao lado de Butch Vig. Blew saíu nunha edición limitada, o que fai del unha rareza hoxe en día. En outubro de 1990 finalmente atopan un baterista definitivo: é Dave Grohl, que viña da banda de hardcore Scream. Contrato cunha grande discográfica Nirvana continuaba saíndo do anonimato cada vez máis rapidamente, facendo incluso unha xira por Europa. Despois de finalmente decidir negociar con varias grandes discográficas que asediaban á banda, eles son aconsellados polos amigos de Sonic Youth e deciden asinar un contrato coa DGC (unha división da Geffen Records) en abril de 1991. A Sub Pop tamén gañou co cambio, xa que o pequeno selo sacou bastantes cartos pola rescisión do contrato con Nirvana. Xa co novo selo, a banda entra no estudio aínda en 1991 para gravar o seu segundo álbum. Novamente coa produción de Butch Vig, Nirvana fixo varias sesións de estudio, gravando e regravando varias veces o material a ser colocado no seu novo traballo. Antes do lanzamento do seu novo traballo, a banda participou do famoso Reading Festival, en Inglaterra, ao lado de nomes de peso como Iggy Pop e Sonic Youth, sedimentando aínda máis a súa fama. O resultado das sesións no famoso estudio Sound City, en California, é lanzado finalmente o 24 de setembro de 1991, baixo o título de Nevermind. ''Nevermind'' O disco contaba cunha extraordinaria produción que destacaba as excelentes melodías creadas por Cobain, e deixaba o barullo producido polo grupo máis accesible. Aparte diso, Nevermind é un clásico de principio a fin, citado constantemente como un dos mellores discos de rock de todos os tempos. Poucos discos na historia tiveron tantos hits reunidos: "Come as You Are", "Smells Like Teen Spirit" ou "Lithium" entre eles convertéronse en himnos de toda una xeración. O obxectivo inicial da discográfica era conseguir vender todas as copias fabricadas, unhas 100.000, pero hoxe en día o álbum lava vendidas máis de 10 millóns, e as súas vendas continuan despois de máis de 15 anos dende a súa edición. Nevermind foi todo un fenómeno dende o principio e estivo nas listas durante moito tempo, chegando á primeira posición nas listas estadounidenses en febreiro de 1992. Grazas ao traballo, Nirvana converteuse nunha banda coñecida mundialmente, e no referente de toda unha xeración de bandas surxidas en Seattle, que grazas a Nevermind déronse tamén a coñecer. Kurt Cobain convertiríase nun icono e no portavor do movemento grunge. Pero nese intre comezaron os problemas para o líder da banda. Kurt non foi capaz de asumir o éxito que lle chegara dunha maneira tan rápida. Cada vez era máis evidente a súa tendencia á depresión. A súa fraqueza ao envolverse coas drogas e os seus impulsos suicidas comezaban a florecer. Aínda así, nada impediu a ascensión de Nirvana, e en 1992, eles conseguiran un prestixio e un éxito poucas veces vistos na industria discográfica. A banda continuou coa súa rutina: concertos cheos, entrevistas, artigos en revistas e xornais, aparición en programas de televisión... A banda non tiña tempo para descansar e aclarar as súas ideas, xa que todo estaba sucedendo a unha velocidade vertixinosa. Nese ano, Kurt e Courtney Love casarían nunha cerimonia celebrada en Hawaii no mes de febreiro, e a parella anunciou que agardaba unha filla para mediados de ano. Frances Bean Cobain nacería o día 18 de agosto de 1992. Incesticide Cunha familia á que coidar, Kurt calmouse un pouco, tentando suavizar a rutina de rock-star. Nirvana pasou a escoller mellor os concertos a realizar, e pasada a euforia inicial, a banda tentou converterse nun grupo máis "normal". Debido á impossibilidade de lanzar material inédito, aínda en 1992 decidiron editar un recopilatorio con antigas gravacións, temas que só apareceran en sinxelos, rarezas, demos e caras-b. Incesticide amosaba un Nirvana máis seco e suxo que Nevermind, ao ser a maioría dos temas gravados e producidos antes do estoupido da banda. A portada do disco conta cun debuxo feito por Kurt. En 1993 a banda tiña xa o número suficiente de temas para gravar un novo disco. A súa idea era voltar ás raíces da banda, cun son moito máis cru. Kurt aínda non aceptaba plenamente o son do Nevermind, e sentíase en débeda co seu pasado. O productor escollido para o novo traballo sería Steve Albini, e o novo disco foi rematado en dúas semanas, durante a primavera. Ao mesmo tempo, eran fortes os rumores que dicían que Cobain estaba sufrindo unha nova recaída, e que os seus problemas persoais voltaban a perturbar a banda. Pouco tempo despois, eses rumores comezaron a se mostrar verdadeiros: Kurt tivo unha sobredose de heroína o dia 2 de maio e só se salvou grazas á rápida atención médica, feito que foi ocultado á prensa durante bastante tempo; en xuño Courtney Love chamou á policía, debido á que supostamente Kurt encerrárase no baño cunha das súas armas ameazando con suicidarse; aínda nese mes, foi víctima dunha nova sobredose nun hotel de New York, antes dun concerto da banda no Roseland Ballroom. Despois de superar eses acontecimentos, aceptaría ingresar nun centro de rehabilitación, pero deixaríao antes de rematar o programa. Discografía *''Bleach'' - 1989 (Sub Pop) *''Nevermind'' - 1991 (DGC Records) *''Incesticide'' - 1992 (DGC Records) *''In Utero'' - 1993 (DGC Records) *''MTV Unplugged in New York'' - 1994 (DGC Records) *''From the Muddy Banks of the Wishkah'' - 1996 (DGC Records) *''Nirvana'' - 2002 (DGC Records) *''Sliver: The Best of the Box'' - 2005 (DGC Records) Category:Bandas de grunge Category:Nirvana Categoría:Bandas de Seattle